Fantasy
by gleefan26
Summary: Emma and Will had finally gotten back together.  They are the happiest people alive, happy to be in each others arms again.  Sadly, good things must come to an end.  Emma and Will are soon going to find out the difference between fantasy and reality.


Will began to stir in his sleep. As the morning brightness fills the bedroom, his eyes began to open slightly. He looked from side to side and notices the time on the clock. He begins to spread his arm out to stretch it out, but something blocked his left arm from doing so. There on the left of him, was a certain red headed woman. Will sighed contently as he watched her sleep. Her red hair framed around her face perfectly as the morning light shined on her almost like it worshipped her. It probably did. He thought back to the past where broken hearts filled his life. But, as he looked at her even more, he realized he would go through so much worse, even hell itself, to be in this certain position as he was now. He was ecstatic and was the happiest man in the world. If you had told him 2 months ago that he would be in this certain position, lying in bed comfortably with Emma in his arms, he would have either laughed at you and asked if you were high or knock you to the ground and tell you to go to hell, thinking that you were just taunting him. But, now his wildest dreams had really come true and he keeps wondering what on earth he has done to deserve this blessing. Not that he minded. They've been dating for a month now as they promised to take it slow, not wanting to rush into things like the last time they were together. They came into this relationship changed. They were both smarter and with much more experience. His thoughts were eventually broken up as Emma began to stir in his arms. Her eyes half-opened as she blinked several times to try to keep her eyes open. She looked around the room and stopped when her eyes spotted him. Her once exhausted face lit up to a bright smile as Will reflected her actions.

"Morning love." Will smiled, still not believing that he gets to say that to her every morning.

Emma laughed as Will began showering her with kisses down her neck and all around her face. The fun, flirty mood that filled the air now began to deepen into a much more passionate environment as their kisses began to elongate. They both began to get lost in each other's taste, feel, and smell. Everything around them began to become a blur. They were the most important thing to each other right now as their senses began to be in overdrive. Will's lips began to travel down south towards her chest as Emma grabbed his hair and her fingers eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. The moment was quickly ruined when the alarm clock sent them both flying backwards as it began to buzz loudly. Will, not wanting to lose the moment proceeded to take her and kiss her deeply eliciting a moan from her but sadly, Emma began to notice her surroundings. One look at the clock and Emma was out of bed, grabbing her clothes for today and proceeded to change in the room. Her fingers worked quickly unbuttoning her top and removing her pants, leaving her in her undergarments. As Emma began to grab her top, she heard a low growl and as she turned around, two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and carried her towards the bed.

"Will, put me down!" Emma laughed as Will snuggled closer to her.

"No, not when you look this good!"

"Will, look at the time, we're gonna be late for work!" Emma replied.

"I don't care. I'll call in a sick day. Besides, I have other important things in my mind right now!" Will winked at her emphasizing his meaning.

"Will... As much as I would love to do this, and trust me, I would love to, I'm really going to be busy today. But I promise you, when we get back home tonight, I'll make sure to make it up to you, _however many times as you want._ Deal!" Emma made sure to express the words clearly for her sake and his.

Will huffed in content. "Fine, you win this time, just because you're too adorable to resist. But it won't make it any easier seeing you in the halls today. But, for you, I'll be a good boy!"

"You don't think it's hard for me too. When you wear your smile that makes me melt and those jeans makes you looks so damn sexy!" Emma got up and walked towards her closet to pick up her skirt. She heard another growl and turned around lifting one eyebrow. "Down boy. Down."

Will got up and walked aside her giving her a mischievous look. "Yes master!" he quietly whispered as he entered the bathroom, causing Emma to giggle.

This was how they spent their mornings everyday. Both were tremendously happy with each other and each of them wondered if this were all a dream but when their significant other comes by and showers them with kisses, they definitely know that this was better than a dream. Better than they could ever ask for. As they made their way to work and separated going in different directions, they realized that this was their fairy tale and their happy ending. But sadly, they didn't know was that life is not a fairy tale. Life doesn't always come with happy endings. Oh, they were living a fantasy. A fantasy that everybody in the world lives in, until one tragedy breaks everything apart. One, that can turn their whole life upside down. Oh yes, Will and Emma were too happy to know that life has hidden meanings. They can be either good or bad. For them however, this was not a very good thing. They weren't exposed to reality wholly yet. A hidden fog kept them away from that. But the fog had began to clear up. Each of their times of happiness swept it little by little. This just goes to show us that good things must come to an end. Good things never last forever. Sadly for Emma and Will, they were going to find this out sooner than they thought. They were going to find this out the hard way.


End file.
